


Longing for his Return

by AbbyGibbs



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Deamy look, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, I Love You, James is on a mission, Longing for his touch, Love, Making Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Olivia misses James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: M misses him.





	Longing for his Return

**Author's Note:**

> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Fandom: James Bond (Daniel Craig movies)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Bond  
> Pairing: James Bond/M Olivia Mansfield.  
> Rating: M  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Bond belongs to Ian Fleming… Albert R. Broccoli, well his daughter now and all the crew who made the James Bond movies a reality.  
> Warning: fluffy and romantic.  
> A/N: Don't really know where this one comes from, I'm surprised, I did write this and I'm a bit proud of myself because I did 
> 
> I would also like to thank, Mr. Daniel Craig, Dame Judi Dench, Naomi Harris and all the rest of the actors involved in the make of the movies for the work that make the outcome movie so good.
> 
> Thanks to tayryn for the beta work on this one.

M stared ahead, a dreamy look in her eyes.

 

He was on a mission, and had been gone for three weeks already. She missed him terribly. She missed his scent; especially his aftershave which smelled so good. She missed his voice; its timber so sexy and warm each time he told her he loved her.

 

Olivia missed his lips on hers so much. Missed his hands on her body, worshipping it as if it was the most beautiful body he'd ever seen in his whole life.

 

She missed the sight of his muscled, naked body; the feeling of it when it was pressed against hers, showing her just how much she meant to him.

 

God, she missed James. Olivia couldn't recall a time when she had missed Nigel as much when he’d been away for his work for a few days or even longer. It wasn't that she hadn't loved him. She had, immensely so. But what she felt for James was incomparable to anything she'd ever felt for anyone before.

 

A smile appeared on her lips, and a naughty glint suddenly shined in her blue eyes, as she realized that she missed his tongue. His oh so talented tongue.

 

When they would make love, he would lick his way down her naked body, stopping first to feast on her breasts, licking her nipples before sucking on them, making her body warm up so deliciously. His tongue would then continue under her breast, then down her stomach, circling her navel before resuming its way to her pussy. His wonderfully skilled tongue would then delve into her wet warmth, eliciting a moan of pleasure form her.

 

Delving slowly in and out of her, applying just the right amount of pressure for her body to start tensing and aching for release. Inhaling sharply when two fingers would join his tongue, applying pressure on her clit, his fingers curling and thrusting in a such a perfect way that she would cry out his name as her body arched off the bed against his face; that wonderful tingling sensation invading her body.

 

A smile of satisfaction on his lips, James would lap up her warm juices. When ready, his body would move up to join hers on the bed. While kissing he would finally push inside her as their kissing would increase in passion.

 

He moved wonderfully and agonizingly slow after a moment, before Olivia would wrap her legs around his waist. The speed of his thrusting would increase exponentially, then it would suddenly come to stop, seconds before crying out her name as he came violently.  

 

Moments later, when the tremors in his body would be quiet enough, James would resume the movements of his hips, and very often she'd have a second orgasm.  

 

Her head on his chest they'd lay together in the afterglow.

 

“Olivia,” James called, as he exited the lift.

 

Seated on the sofa, Olivia turned at the sound of his voice.

 

He watched as she rose, then walked toward him.

 

Damn she is beautiful, James thought.

 

When she was mere inches from him she stopped, smiling brightly. His arms found their way to her waist, and he pulled her into his embrace.

 

"I missed you," he said.

 

"I missed you more," she replied.

 

Her right hand was behind his neck in no time as she pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. Several moments later the kiss ended, both panting heavily. Their foreheads touching.

 

"I love you," she breathed.

 

"I love you, too," he rasped.

 

She reached behind her to take his hand in hers, then led her to their bedroom.

 

 

THE END


End file.
